


Withdrawal

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Not really non-con more like dub-con, they're both agreeing to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Engineer tries to cheer Spy up after he's been without cigarettes for far too long.





	Withdrawal

The base was freezing. The heating was doing its best to keep the inhabitants warm, but the whirling blizzard outside was thwarting its every attempt. Snow had started to seep into the cracks around the doors, and a leak had developed in the kitchen that had started as a simple drip but had since frozen into a two foot icicle dangling from the ceiling.

Engineer worried about the structure of the building collapsing under the strain of the heavy snow on the roof, and had started to construct steel supports to keep the walls from crumbling in once the blizzard passed and everything turned to water and mush. Unlike everyone else he at least had that to keep him occupied.

The worst of it was they had stopped getting supplies. They had enough food in storage to last a month or so, but day after day of eating baked beans and canned corn was not appetizing to anyone, even Soldier. On the third day of the blizzard Heavy had made a heroic excursion through the swirling snow out to Sniper’s camper, dragging the half frozen Australian inside against his shouted protests. They’d both nearly had hypothermia after that, but at least they wouldn’t find him frozen come the thaw.

The only one taking the cold weather well was Pyro, who had built a fire in the fireplace and hadn’t left it the entire time, feeding it crumpled up newspapers one page at a time and watching each one burn while muttering to himself. He seemed to be in some kind of trance, barely even leaving to eat. But they’d deal with that once the storm was over. Right now their biggest priority was Spy.

It’d been bad luck that he’d been caught on the base during the snow at all. He should have been in town at one of the high end hotels he frequented, preferably with someone to keep him warm at nights, but the blizzard had hit during one of the rare nights he felt too tired for nighttime excursions, and now he’d been stuck there for exactly eight days, seven hours and fourty two minutes. Not that he was twitchy and eager to leave. Of course not. It was just a storm and he could handle it.

Until day six when he’d run out of cigarettes.

By now he was starting to think that killing himself incessantly and going through the respawn would be a better option that the shaky mess he had devolved into. He wasn’t just cranky, he was downright dangerous, and had nearly beaten Demo to death with his own bottle for merely walking too slow in the hallway. It had taken half the team to pull him off and then they’d locked him in his room for everyone’s safety. After two days he’d run out of curses to hurl at them, shouting himself hoarse in several languages as he hammered on the door and tried to take apart the hinges.

The window offered no better alternative, being frozen in snow. He wasn’t getting out that way unless he was prepared to dig himself out through a solid ice snowbank.

That was starting to look like a better option every minute.

He paced back and forth, wearing down his carpet as he seethed, his limbs trembling as his head pounded. It wasn’t as if he was going to die from this.

Or was he?

Lightheaded he collapsed onto his bed, silently praying for death and that he’d respawn without this horrible migraine. What he got instead was the sound of his door unlocking and Engineer entering, a foil wrapped plate in his hand.

“Howdy. Brought you some food.” The forced cheerfulness grated against Spy’s ears, and had he been feeling up to it he would have sneered at him, or perhaps even hit him giving his propensity towards violence right then. But as it was he remained on the bed, watching him silently with one eye.

Engineer pointedly ignored that look. “Figured you’d be hungry. Just canned stuff again, but it’s better than nothing.”

Still Spy remained silent.

“Now don’t be like that. You’re in here for your own good. No storm lasts forever, we’ll be right as rain in no time.” He set the plate on the bedside table and to Spy’s dismay took a seat on the bed, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. “It ain’t just you, we’re all going a bit stir crazy from this. Slim most of all.”

Spy closed his eyes and tried to wish Engineer away so he could die from nicotine withdrawal in peace. Unfortunately Engineer stayed right where he was, and kept on talking.

“Heavy seems to think the storm is starting to pass, and he knows more about the weather than I do. Heck, he says this is summer weather where he comes from. Can you believe it?”

That was all he could take, Spy finally sat up. “Engineer, unless you are going to fuck me to make me feel better, go away.” The Texan’s mouth dropped and Spy glared, hoping to speed his departure.

So it came as a surprise when the Engineer’s response was, “That would make you feel better?”

“Oui. It would.”

“Well I’m all for keeping the teams happy, but uh..” He laughed nervously, but Spy noted he hadn’t actually made a move to get off the bed. He arched an eyebrow, his mind shifting from annoyance to opportunity. Spy made a sudden lunge at him, catching him off guard as their mouths crashed together, he kissed him thoroughly before backing off, holding a stiffly rigid Engineer in his arms.

“Yes or no?”

“What? Now hold on a minute here Spy, I ..” Engineer pushed him away, getting some breathing room between them while a faint flush spread across his face.

“I am not wooing you Engineer. Yes or no?”

Engineer looked at the door that had locked behind him, over at Spy, and then came to rest on the ground by his feet. “Well… I guess that it wouldn’t..” That was as far as he got before Spy crashed into him again, bowling him over and pressing him into the bed. Startled, Engineer barely had time to react before Spy’s tongue was invading his mouth again, his fingers fumbling with his overalls, apparently having never taken someone out of them before. Spy grunted in frustration, pulling back to look at them before pulling out his knife and sawing at the fabric around them.

“Consarnit Spy, stop that!” He pushed Spy off him, the man looking more like a feral animal than the composed, aloof Spy he was used to. Spy said something he could only assume was a curse, holding back only long enough for Engineer to undo the straps himself then assaulting him again. The knife was tossed to the side, clattering to the floor as Spy pulled off his own tie and jacket. He wasn’t normally so rough, he was one to caress and tease before really getting down to business. But it had been over a week, a dry spell for him, and he was afraid Engineer would change his mind and depart, leaving Spy not only fiending for cigarettes but unfulfilled as well.

He’d gotten him all the way undressed before he really slowed down, pausing to sit back and admire the man beneath him. Engineer was softer looking than any man he’d been with, slightly pudgy with a pot belly that Spy had never noticed in those overalls he always wore. Engineer squirmed under his gaze, turning bright red, apparently aware that his physical stature wasn’t what Spy normally desired. Right now Spy didn’t care, he reached down to stroke him, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “My my laborer, you keep treasures hidden in that awful outfit you wear.” Engineer went even redder. Spy actually had to admit to himself that he was a little impressed, not that it mattered since he wasn’t about to let Engineer top, not when he was so pent up like this, but maybe in the future…

He was getting ahead of himself. He lowered his face to Engineer’s groin, tracing his length with his tongue before engulfing him. Spy was experienced, but even for him it would have been a struggle to take all he had to offer. He did his best regardless, slowly bobbing up and down and watching the Texan’s facial expressions as he struggled to stay quiet and not alert the entire base to what they were doing in there. Engineer wrapped one hand around the back of Spy’s head, having nothing much to hold onto except the man’s mask, his other hand, the one made of metal, was firmly clenched in the sheets below him, fingers tightening in time to the sensation pulsing out of his groin.

Spy pulled off to glare at him. “Don’t.”

“What?” Engineer looked perplexed, wondering what he had done wrong.

“The mask. Don’t touch it.”

“Oh! Sorry.. I forgot. Sorry.” He pulled his hand back, resting it at his side.

Spy sighed and looked away. “You can touch me. Just don’t touch the mask.” He pulled up against him, nuzzling into his neck and waiting as Engineer hesitantly wrapped his arms around him again. He had to admit there was something appealing about Engineer’s physique, warm, soft and comfortable. Spy bit at the sensitive area where his neck met his shoulder before sitting up and adjusting himself. Reaching over to the table with the forgotten food on it, he slid open a drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and uncapping it with his teeth.

Engineer’s eyes went wide, apparently the knowledge of what he had somewhat agreed to do, was different than actually seeing it fulfilled. He tensed up immediately, having no idea what was to come. Spy rubbed circles into his hip with one hand as the other smeared lube along his dick. “Relax. I have no intention of hurting you. This isn’t prison, I’m not raping you.”

He smiled reassuringly before leaning down to kiss him again, his hand reaching down between his spread legs and probing gently. Engineer gasped and would have bit Spy’s tongue if he hadn’t expected that and pulled back before he had pushed a finger into the other man’s ass. Spy watched his face, waiting for the wincing to die down as he slid his fingers in and out. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized this was probably the Engineer’s first time, and he should make it special, but he was already having trouble taking it slow in preparing him, there wasn’t much else he could do.

After what seemed like an eternity, Engineer stopped clenching his teeth, his breathing returned to something akin to normal, and he looked up at Spy with confusion, as if he couldn’t figure out why it didn’t hurt anymore. Spy grinned lecherously, pulling his fingers free and sliding himself into position. He thrust in without warning, eliciting a strangled yelp from the man beneath him and a soft groan from himself. It had really been too long since he’d felt this; the vice-like sensation around his dick tightening as he pushed deeper.

Engineer had his hands around him again, holding onto him as if he was drowning, fingers digging into his back. It was an odd feeling, one hand warm, the other freezing cold, but both clenched as he arched beneath Spy, his eyes going wide and his mouth hanging open. Spy chuckled lowly, sliding back and hitting that spot again. That was the look he longed to see, a sort of realization and helplessness as sparks shot up the man’s back. It was something that couldn’t be described only felt, and Spy was enjoying every inflection that washed across Engineer’s face as the man suddenly became aware of unimaginable pleasure.

He thrust in and out of him, drawing Engineer up to climax and then sending him crashing over the edge. The builder buried his face in Spy’s chest, stifling the sounds that bubbled out of him uncontrollably as something akin to an electric shock jolted through him, followed by a languid numbness. Spy silently finished himself off, his trembling limbs and panting giving him away without any vocalization. He collapsed, feeling far more exhausted than he would have thought, probably because he hadn’t eaten or smoked.

But those were worries for another time. For now he adjusted himself to lie comfortably on the shaken Texan, listening as his breathing and heartbeat slowly reduced back down to normal.

“..Criminently.”

“You will have to explain that one to me laborer.” Spy contentedly stroked his chest, not in any hurry to get up.

Engineer just grunted, wrapping an arm around Spy while his other rubbed at his eyes. The base had gone deathly quiet, and all he could think about was that the rest of the team were probably all gathered outside Spy’s room listening to them. He groaned and slid his hand down his face. Spy grabbed his hand and pulled it around him.

“Relax and enjoy the moment mon ami. It does you no good to be so serious all the time.”

“Someone has to be serious or the base ..” He was cut off by Spy kissing him again, different than before, gentle, affectionate. Of their own accord Engineer’s hands moved across his back, drawing Spy closer and prolonging the kiss. He had forgotten how nice it felt to feel warm skin against his own, and he almost moaned again just from the sensation. Alright, maybe he should relax. It wasn’t as if the base was going to fall apart if he spent one night not looking after them.

He settled back, letting Spy curl against him like a cat. “Feel better?”

Spy grinned. “Oh yes. But who knows when my mood may plummet again. You should stay and make sure I remain in top form.”

Engineer chuckled and shook his head. “Yer too much.” He closed his eyes, feeling sleep tugging at him. “You just let me know when you need cheering up, you hear?”

“Oh I will Engineer. I will.”


End file.
